


Issues With Molting

by Higuchimon



Series: Sky Stories [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Chapter Set Boot Camp, Diversity Writing Challenge, Include The Word Boot Camp, Other, Pairing Diversity Boot Camp, Word Counts Set Boot Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Fusing souls with Yubel didn't just give Juudai their powers - it also gave him their wings.  But he's never had wings before and now, half a year after graduation, he's learning one thing.  Molting season is not fun.
Relationships: Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson/Yubel/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Series: Sky Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/726171
Comments: 21
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Series:** Sky Stories|| **Title:** Issues With Molting  
 **Characters:** Yubel, Juudai, Johan|| **Ship:** Yubel x Juudai x Johan  
 **Chapter:** 1-5|| **Words:** 1,109|| **Total:** 1,109  
 **Genre:** Romance|| **Rated:** R  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing, YGO Yubel x Juudai, H9, 5 chapters; Word Count Set Boot Camp, #6, 6,000; Chapter Set Boot Camp, #3, 5 chapters; Pairing Diversity Boot Camp, #31, sex; Include The Word Boot Camp, #39, achiever  
 **Notes:** This takes place in the same world as **I Will Be Your Wings** , but post-canon.   
**Summary:** Fusing souls with Yubel didn't just give Juudai their powers - it also gave him their wings. But he's never had wings before and now, half a year after graduation, he's learning one thing. Molting season is not fun.

* * *

The weight of his new wings hung from his shoulders, dragging them down. Juudai twitched and fidgeted, his lips pressed hard together as he tried to focus on people talking and not the way that he wanted to wriggle his wings around and dig his fingers into them until they _stopped_ itching. 

Yubel’s voice murmured in the back of his head. _Don’t do that. It won’t do any good and it could hurt the scales._

Juudai winced just a bit. He’d gotten better at hiding his reactions when it came to Yubel talking to him like this, but it was a wince all the same. _So what do I do?_

Before Yubel could answer, the Dracohuman at the top of the table slammed down one fist, eyes flashing and the tips of his wings twitching. “There is no further discussion to be had! Our great treasure was stolen by these _thieves_ and we want it back. We want it back _now_!” His eyes flashed and a puff of smoke blew from his nostrils. 

Juudai tried to ignore the itching. It really wasn’t that bad. He could deal with this. He turned his attention from the Dracohuman – Ejder was his name – to the accused – Cahaya, also known as the spirit of the card Eldeen – who leaned back in her chair with a slightly smug tilt to her lips, her fingers running over the staff in her hands. 

“That treasure belongs to us. It always has. _Your_ people stole it from us a thousand years ago.” She leaned forward, the glow in her eyes matched by the glow in the sphere of her staff. “We are not going to give it back. Yes, our servant entered and took the treasure back without asking permission – because we have _asked_ for it a dozen times a year, at each turning of the moon, and always you have turned us down. But no longer. It is ours and it will remain so.” 

Ejder’s tail lashed, his wings spreading in a display intended to make him seem far more threatening. “We won that from your people in combat a thousand years ago! Why would we ever give our battle trophy back to those who _lost_ it?” 

Juudai coughed. It was a very deliberate sound, meant to remind them that they’d asked him to mediate here. He still wasn’t good at this kind of thing, but apparently it came under the heading of helping others, and he thought he was getting better at it. The soft presence of Yubel in the back of his mind reassured him that he was. 

The two stared at him. He hadn’t done much to remind them of his existence since they’d settled down at the table, and he wondered if they’d even forgotten he was there. But now he smiled. 

“Whatever you decide to do, there’s not going to be another war,” he told them, his voice as firm as he could make it. “I don’t like war.” Just the thought of fighting, of people using dueling to hurt one another, sickened him. He’d had enough of that for the next dozen lifetimes. 

Ejder and Cahaya both swallowed, fidgeting, then glanced at one another. When Ejder spoke again, it was in a tone of sweet reasonableness. 

“Of course your people may keep what’s yours. But we require something to be _freely given_ to us as compensation. Something of equal value, but something that is not important to your people. Might there be such a thing in your possession?” 

Cahaya trailed one finger on the stone table between them, the fainest of frowns between her eyebrows. “I think there might be. I would have to ask the Queen, of course, but I’m certain she’ll be able to provide something suitable.” 

“I look forward to whatever this gift might be,” Ejder agreed, absolute honey dripping off of each word. 

Juudai nodded; that was what he’d hoped for them to figure out. Ejder’s people hadn't really wanted the treasure – a gigantic pearl – all that much, but did object to it being stolen. Cahaya’s people wanted their old possession back and weren’t going to return it. So by trading something of equal value that would never be returned, everything would be equal. More or less. Enough for him, anyway. 

Almost as soon as he took his attention off of the settlement, the itch in his wings redoubled. Juudai bid them farewell and hurried out of the chamber and down to the room he’d been assigned two days earlier. Closing the door behind himself, he threw himself on the bed ad wrenched one arm up to claw at his wings. 

“What’s the _problem_?” He growled, trying to find where one of those especially itchy places were and not being able to get his fingers in there. 

Yubel rested one hand on the highest arching part of the wing. He shuddered all over. One thing he had learned very quickly was how _good_ being touched on the wings felt. He vaguely remembered from his first life that Yubel let him touch their wings on occasion, and how that wasn’t a very common thing. He’d always known why. Now he _knew_. 

“I think I know,” Yubel mused, hand moving from the top of the wing down to the bottom, avoiding touching the itchy spots, and Juudai quickly learned that drove him absolutely bonkers. “It’s molting season.” 

Juudai blinked and tilted his head. “Molting season?” 

“You’re going to shed scales and grow new ones,” Yubel told him. “I wasn’t sure if you would or I would have told you sooner.” 

“Why wouldn’t I?” Juudai tried to get at the itchy spot again and hated how it was just out of his reach. Who had invented arms that weren’t long enough? 

Well, technically _he_ had, but he didn't remember all the details there so he didn’t think about it a lot. 

“Because I’m a spirit now. I haven’t molted since the end of our first life together. But since you’re of flesh and blood still, you’re going to molt.” Yubel touched again and Juudai winced, though not at all from pain. “I think we’re going to need help.” 

“We are?” It wasn’t like Yubel to admit that the two of them couldn’t do anything together. If they were now, then this had to be serious. That set his stomach churning, almost as irritating as the way the wings itched. 

“Molting requires a lot of care, especially when it’s the first time. This has never happened before, to my knowledge.” Yubel’s lip curled a little. “Let’s go to Earth. I believe that we’re going to need to speak to Johan.” 

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Notes:** This is to answer a request I was given for "Shag me" for Yubel x Juudai x Johan. We'll get to that part. Trust me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Series:** Sky Stories|| **Title:** Issues With Molting  
 **Characters:** Yubel, Juudai, Johan|| **Ship:** Yubel x Juudai x Johan  
 **Chapter:** 2-5|| **Words:** 1,241|| **Total:** 2,350  
 **Genre:** Romance|| **Rated:** R  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing, YGO Yubel x Juudai, H9, 5 chapters; Word Count Set Boot Camp, #6, 6,000; Chapter Set Boot Camp, #3, 5 chapters; Pairing Diversity Boot Camp, #31, sex; Include The Word Boot Camp, #39, achiever  
 **Notes:** This takes place in the same world as **I Will Be Your Wings** , but post-canon.  
 **Summary:** Fusing souls with Yubel didn't just give Juudai their powers - it also gave him their wings. But he's never had wings before and now, half a year after graduation, he's learning one thing. Molting season is not fun.

* * *

Traveling between dimensions took a little effort. Juudai learned pretty fast that he could go wherever there was darkness, and there was darkness everywhere. Sometimes he’d ended up popping out of someone’s shadow. While that could be entertaining, the first time it happened he’d ended up getting whacked upside the head and shoulders. 

That was why even now, he sent out Hane Kuriboh to check that everything was all right before he emerged from the shadows. This time Hane Kuriboh gave a thrilled noise and almost right away started tussling with Ruby Carbuncle. Juudai came out of the shadow and looked around. 

Hane Kuriboh and Ruby Carbuncle cheerfully sparred together on Johan’s bed. Johan wasn’t in the room, but noises from elsewhere in the apartment gave an indication of where he was. Before Juudai could make it to the door, Johan himself appeared there. He blinked briefly at the sight of Juudai before he smiled. 

“Juudai! Good to see you! Everything all right?” 

Juudai’s wings twitched and he had to hold himself back from trying to scratch at his wings again. How in the world had Yubel dealt with this all this time? 

**You helped me once we met. And after I became a spirit, as I said, I didn’t molt.**

He drew in a breath and nodded towards Johan. “Well, sort of. I’ve got a little problem.” Hopefully it wouldn’t turn into a big problem. He raised one hand to indicate his wings. “I’m molting.” 

Johan took three strides over and gestured for Juudai to turn around. Juudai did so, and Johan laid a hand on the wings. The moment that he touched, a deep wave of pleasure shot through Juudai and he fought back the urge to mewl at how good it felt. Yubel chuckled in his head. 

**That’s how it felt for me.**

“You’re definitely molting,” Johan agreed. “You’ve never done this before, have you?” 

Juudai shook his head. “Remember, I started off as Flightless. These are Yubel’s wings.” 

Johan nodded. His own wings rose up behind him, wide and brilliant and white edged with gold – Rainbow Dragon’s wings. No one had known what Johan’s wings resembled until he’d first summoned Rainbow Dragon. When Yubel took his body, they’d become the wings of Dark Rainbow Dragon. 

Yubel appeared next to them, arms crossed. “He needs help tending to those. I could help with removing the old scales but we need scale oil and I don’t know where to get that.” 

“I do,” Johan said with a firm nod. “You two wait here. I’ll be back.” He nodded towards the bed. “You can wait there.” 

Before Juudai had the chance to say anything else, he turned and headed out the window, taking to the skies. Juudai blinked a few times, then shrugged, and settled down on the bed. This wasn’t the guest room that he’d slept in before. He wasn’t sure of how Johan slept here in the first place. Wouldn’t his wings get in the way? 

**No. He probably wraps them around himself. They’re big enough. Wings are flexible like that.** Yubel told him. Juudai nodded. Yubel knew more about wings than he did. 

Johan wasn’t gone very long. When he landed back on the balcony and entered again, he had a small bottle in one hand. He came right over to Juudai and showed it to him. 

“This is the best scale oil around here. It’ll deal with the itches and help the new scales grow in.” Johan regarded him for a few moments. “You should probably take your shirt off.” 

Juudai wriggled out of his shirt; he’d had to rebuy every shirt he’d ever had so that he could do that once he’d fused with Yubel. Samejima had understood and issued him the standard Red uniform as designed for Fliers. But wearing things that weren’t the Duel Academia uniform proved so annoying that he virtually never bothered anymore. 

“Spread out,” Johan instructed, and Juudai listened, settling face-down on the bed and spreading his wings as wide as he could. He’d caught the trick of moving them pretty early on. It was trying to scratch those itchy scales that he couldn’t manage. 

Yubel, solid now, settled down next to his head and began to run their fingers through his hair. Juudai sighed and leaned into the touch, even as Johan carefully began to massage the oil into his wings. From the first moment that Johan touched his wings, Juudai had to hold back from groaning and writhing. It felt so _good_! Every touch flickered through him like fire, surging and rising. 

“Let me know if I do anything wrong, please?” Johan asked, pausing for a few moments. “I don’t want to hurt you.” 

Juudai struggled to grasp the words. He swallowed and shuddered, deciding to nod fiercely instead. Johan bent a little closer, hand now on the area of Juudai’s back between his shoulders. Feeling that on his bare skin made Juudai want to buck and squirm even more. 

“Are you sure you’re all right? You look a little disturbed.” His breath puffed against Juudai’s skin and Juudai bit his lip as hard as he could without actually drawing blood. 

“No,” he managed to squeak the word out. “I’m good. Really.” 

Yubel chuckled. Juudai jerked his head up as best he could to stare at them as they rested one hand on his head. “He’s learning what I knew a very long time ago. And what you should know as well, Johan.” 

Johan tensed. Yubel very seldom addressed him directly, though they’d encountered one another a handful of times since Yubel and Juudai fused. Juudai wanted them to be on better terms. They were the most important people to him, after all. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Hasn’t anyone ever touched your wings since maturity?” Yubel asked, head tilted to one side. Johan stared at them before turning a deep shade of red and starting to hand the bottle to them. 

“You should probably be doing this,” he muttered, ducking his head down. “I-I-” 

Yubel reached out to rest their free hand on Johan. “You wouldn’t be doing this if I hadn’t told Juudai to come here. What happens is entirely up to _us_. If we choose not to – if any one of us wishes this to go _no_ further than tending his wings – then only that. But I live with Juudai’s soul. I know his heart as well as I know mine.” 

Juudai turned towards Yubel. “Yubel – I meant what I said.” He wanted to say a great deal more – how he’d fused them because of his love, how it had only grown now that they were one being – how he would gladly give up anything and everything now that they were together – but Yubel’s other hand came to rest over his lips. 

“Do you want Johan to simply tend your wings and no more?” 

Juudai swallowed and dropped his head down. He’d never thought about it before. He could feel Johan being so close to him. So was Yubel. Both of them, so close and so warm next to him. 

He could have chosen not to. He could have chosen otherwise. But with Yubel there and Johan there… 

“No,” he whispered. “I don’t want just that.” 

Yubel caressed the side of his face and tilted his head up so their eyes met. “Then what do you want?” 

Oh. Now was not a good time for that. 

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Notes:** So next chapter (probably) starts it all. Yubel knows Juudai better than he knows himself. And as long as it is mutual on all sides (and they get to take part) Yubel has no problems with Johan joining in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Series:** Sky Stories|| **Title:** Issues With Molting  
 **Characters:** Yubel, Juudai, Johan|| **Ship:** Yubel x Juudai x Johan  
 **Chapter:** 3-5|| **Words:** 1,101|| **Total:** 3,451  
 **Genre:** Romance|| **Rated:** R  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing, YGO Yubel x Juudai, H9, 5 chapters; Word Count Set Boot Camp, #6, 6,000; Chapter Set Boot Camp, #3, 5 chapters; Pairing Diversity Boot Camp, #31, sex; Include The Word Boot Camp, #39, achiever  
 **Notes:** This takes place in the same world as **I Will Be Your Wings** , but post-canon.  
 **Summary:** Fusing souls with Yubel didn't just give Juudai their powers - it also gave him their wings. But he's never had wings before and now, half a year after graduation, he's learning one thing. Molting season is not fun.

* * *

Yubel smiled. Juudai hadn’t answered – didn’t seem to be able to craft a word. But with them, he didn’t need to. Slowly they moved forward and rested their lips on his. They’d done this many times before since the fusion and Yubel knew what to do. Slowly Juudai’s lips parted and their tongue slipped inside, brushing over his teeth and tapping against his own tongue. 

Juudai let out a long sigh of pleasure, his wings twitching rapidly, even as Johan hovered behind him, scale oil in his hands. Yubel pulled away for a moment to look at him, trailing one clawed fingertip down Juudai’s chest to keep him from panting too hard. 

“Keep on with the oil on his wings,” Yubel instructed, remembering those long ago days when Juudai tended to their wings. It had only been the two of them then, so this would take getting used to. “We’re also going to need lubricant eventually.” 

Oh, how adorable. They both blushed at that. Juudai clearly didn’t remember what they’d done back in the day. Well, Yubel would enjoy bringing those memories up and renewing them in this modern age. 

They would also enjoy crafting new memories with Johan. Juudai had dreamed a few dreams involving this in the past. They hadn’t always been clear but Yubel knew his dreams well. 

“I don’t have any,” Johan admitted. “I didn’t think I’d need it.” 

Of course. Yubel had lived inside of his head and made certain he knew that Yubel was theirs and theirs alone. Whatever desires he’d had for Juudai, he would never have thought he could achieve them. Yubel purred at the thought of proving him extremely wrong. 

“Then there are other things we can do now. Work on his wings – that will be good enough for now.” Yubel hadn’t had much experience without lubricant – they and Juudai always has a good supply in the old days. He’d had some in his pack, but there were two flaws with that – Yubel couldn’t remember right now if there were any left and it would require stopping what they were doing now to go and get it. 

Perhaps later. But one step at a time. 

Yubel returned their attention to Juudai as Johan carefully worked more scale oil in. Juudai’s breath caught in his throat and he groaned, head falling backward, exposing his neck to Yubel’s lips and teeth as they grazed across him. Yubel considered, then slowly worked on ridding Juudai of the rest of his clothing. They didn’t really wear any – what looked like clothing to the unaware eye were merely markings of shadow that could be removed at will. Not clothing at all in the traditional sense but it served that purpose, at least. 

Johan made a small noise deep in his throat at the sight of Juudai. Yubel licked their lips, turning their gaze onto him. Their eyes met and Yubel’s lips quirked. 

“He shouldn’t be the only one like that,” Yubel told him. Johan’s eyes shifted from them to Juudai and back to them. Then he swallowed and set the scale oil down before he very deliberately started to slide out of his clothes. 

Juudai glanced towards him as soon as he put the oil down, lips parting to ask something. Whatever it was remained unknown as he stared, the flush on his cheeks deepening. He’d looked the same way the first time he and Yubel renewed their passion for one another – as if he’d never thought he would be allowed such a sight. 

Slowly his eyes moved up and down Johan, then he turned towards Yubel, regarding them in the same way. Yubel reached one hand to Johan, fitting it behind his head, and pulled him closer. His wings flared a little, more in surprise than anything else, and Yubel savored taking his first kiss. He breathed in faster and faster as Yubel’s tongue teased his lips as they had Juudai, who stared in fascination. 

Yubel knew that even now, Juudai could feel everything that they felt, to some degree. Johan’s head shifted backwards, and Yubel broke the kiss before tugging Juudai up. He blinked, rubbed the back of his head, and murmured, “Do you want me to, Johan?” 

Frankly after all of this, if Johan had turned him down, Yubel might have given thought once more to shredding his internal organs. They might not have done it but considered it? Yes. 

That wasn’t necessary, though. Johan nodded, then quickly darted forward to rest his lips on Juudai’s. Both sets of lips were warm and mostly soft; Juudai’s were a trifle wind-chapped, but they fit against one another easily, two pieces of a puzzle just barely figuring one another out. 

Yubel rested one hand on Juudai’s back and another on Johan’s, making certain to do so in the area between their wings. Then slowly, they raised their hands, shifting through scales on one side and feathers on the other. Juudai all but melted onto the bed, whimpering softly, and Johan groaned, wings unfolding wider, but still with room for Yubel to touch. 

Yubel had possessed wings longer than either of them. They knew exactly how to arouse them both. It really wasn’t that hard – though Yubel knew how to make it hard for both of them. They shifted their kisses between them both, and soon enough Juudai and Johan returned them, kissing each other and kissing Yubel. The pleasure stoked higher and higher with every touch of Yubel’s hands on their wings, and Yubel could see how close they both were. 

They waited until the two of them were on the brink – then pulled their hands away quickly. Johan made another noise, this one strangled and gasping, and Juudai whimpered out their name. 

“Why did you stop?” He was the first one to make a coherent sentence. Yubel found they were amused – they would have to try harder next time. 

“Because we don’t want to finish this too soon, do we?” Yubel murmured. Neither of them had thought anything of that. Yubel nodded at their expressions. “I think it should be Johan’s turn first. He’s helped you so much with your wings. Let’s show him his reward.” 

Johan started to say something, probably that he hadn’t done it for a reward. Yubel didn’t allow him to finish. Instead, they blocked off the words with another deep kiss, and pulled Juudai in closer, whispering through their connection what he could do for Johan. 

Juudai blinked a few times, then looked at Johan. Trust flowed between the three of them, and he reached for Johan, ready to begin. 

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Notes:** Well, here we are. I’ve officially begun to finish my WIPs. One down, nineteen to go. I will be working on non-GX fics in between these. This one is finished & I’ll update it once a week until it’s all posted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Series:** Sky Stories|| **Title:** Issues With Molting  
 **Characters:** Yubel, Juudai, Johan|| **Ship:** Yubel x Juudai x Johan  
 **Chapter:** 4-5|| **Words:** 1,275|| **Total:** 4,726  
 **Genre:** Romance|| **Rated:** R  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing, YGO Yubel x Juudai, H9, 5 chapters; Word Count Set Boot Camp, #6, 6,000; Chapter Set Boot Camp, #3, 5 chapters; Pairing Diversity Boot Camp, #31, sex; Include The Word Boot Camp, #39, achiever  
 **Notes:** This takes place in the same world as **I Will Be Your Wings** , but post-canon.  
 **Summary:** Fusing souls with Yubel didn't just give Juudai their powers - it also gave him their wings. But he's never had wings before and now, half a year after graduation, he's learning one thing. Molting season is not fun.

* * *

Juudai traced one finger down the side of Johan’s face, eyes fastened on that expression. Johan’s eyes wer e far wider than he’d thought, blown with desire and need that increased with each breath and each touch. Johan’s hands reached out to him, caressing a soft trail over Juudai’s chest. Juudai breathed a bit faster at that, the tips of his wings twitching, Johan’s mirroring the movement. 

His wings didn’t itch as much now that Johan had taken care of everything with the scale oil. At least they didn’t itch like _that_. Something else entirely hummed underneath his skin. If Juudai had time and focus to think about anything, he would have wondered if he were getting enough air. 

But his main focus remained having the sensation of Johan’s warm skin underneath his fingers, seeing the way Johan breathed harder and deeper as his fingers flowed over Johan, and Johan’s caressed against his. 

He knew that Yubel moved slightly away, but his attention remained on Johan as his hands moved down from Johan’s chest to his stomach to his thighs. Johan’s breath sped up even more and he shivered hard, fingers falling to the side and clutching at the sheets beneath them. 

This wasn’t the first time that he’d done something like this, just the first time with someone who wasn’t Yubel. Together they’d done a lot of exploration together and Juudai thought he was experienced enough to make it really good for Johan. At least, he would have thought that, if he weren’t so busy working on making that happen. 

Slowly his fingers brushed all across Johan’s most sensitive flesh and he licked his lips for a second, bringing his gaze up to meet Johan’s eyes. 

“Can I?” He asked, voice rough and quivering. Johan blinked once or twice, then nodded quickly, his blush increasing briefly as he tightened his grip on the sheets. 

Juudai focused his attention, darting his tongue against Johan’s skin, tasting the salt of his sweat. There were other flavors there as well, and he savored each one as he mapped out the territory of Johan’s body with hands and tongue. Johan’s head fell backwards and his wings spread wide, fluttering more quickly, and he made noises that weren’t even close to being sensible sounds. 

Juudai knew that he’d done the same thing when Yubel did this to him, so he wasn’t all that bothered by it. Instead, he focused on his efforts to bring Johan the greatest pleasure possible. 

From the sounds Johan made, he thought he was succeeding. 

Johan’s hips bucked once and then again, and he managed a single coherent noise – “Juudai!” That was all the warning that Juudai had before Johan peaked, his jaw dropping, and he flopped backwards, wings folding underneath him. 

Juudai started to teasingly lick here and there, until Yubel dropped a slightly damp cloth and a tube of lubricant next to him. Juudai pushed the cloth away; he preferred doing this personally. Johan certainly wasn’t complaining, nor did it look as if he wanted to. He lay back on the bed, eyes glazed, a dazed smile on his lips. 

Yubel chuckled as they settled down by Johan’s head and brushed long fingers through his hair. “You look a lot like Juudai did when I first did that for him,” they murmured, great amusement in their words. “We can wait until you’re more together before we do anything else.” 

Once Juudai finished cleaning up, he glanced at the tube. “Where did you get that?” 

“Our bag. Remember before we were called to that meeting?” Yubel’s eyes twinkled at him and Juudai ducked his head. He’d all but forgotten about that. He and Yubel had spent a few days at a very beautiful resort. He’d helped clean up there and once it got dark, he and Yubel enjoyed the ocean and the stars and one another. He hadn’t thought they still had any left. 

Probably a good idea that they did. He wasn’t sure of how much more Johan would want to do, but he at least had some ideas, and if Johan wanted to rest, then he and Yubel could take care of each other. Maybe watching them – if Johan wanted to watch – would inspire him as well. 

Before he had the chance to say anything else, Yubel caressed him slowly, moving around behind him to tease his shoulder-blades, folding their wings around him. He’d loved that feeling for longer than he could imagine, before their fusion and afterwards. 

Then another set of wings enfolded him and he peeked up in time to see Johan’s wings there. Juudai made a very happy noise in his throat, wishing that he could lean against both of them at the same time. 

Perhaps it didn’t matter. He cuddled against them both and stroked their wings, right hand for Yubel and left hand for Johan. Then he grinned to himself and whispered along that bond to Yubel, telling them what he wanted to do – or rather, what he wanted Johan to do. Yubel chuckled, before leaning over to murmur into Johan’s ear, passing the message along to him. Johan tilted his head, regarding Juudai. 

“All right,” he murmured. “I just hope it’s good for you too.” 

“I don’t have any doubts,” Juudai promised, rearranging his wings into a comfortable position and leaning backwards. Johan waited until he was done and until Yubel settled behind Juudai, caressing his forehead. 

Then he started to mirror what Juudai had done for him, finding all the places on Juudai’s body where touches and licks and kisses made him groan and moan and quiver from head to foot. Juudai did his best to help him along, a slow tide of pleasure rising up within him. 

It wasn’t easy for him to think through all of this and truth to tell, Juudai didn’t even try. He just let himself enjoy every moment that Johan brought him pleasure with, until he reached his own peak. When his vision cleared in the aftermath and he could see Johan’s face, he laughed, catching hold of the damp cloth that really wasn't so damp anymore, and reaching to clean Johan off. 

“Sorry about that,” he murmured. Johan shook his head. 

“I don’t mind.” 

They would have to discuss more about this eventually. But eventually wasn’t right now, not when both of them were far too relaxed and boneless to talk about anything for more than a few minutes. 

Yubel held them both between their arms, softly kissing Juudai’s head, before turning to Johan and doing the same ever so lightly. Johan leaned against Juudai and breathed out quietly. 

“Is that everything?” He asked finally. “Or did you want to do – anything else?” 

Juudai let his fingers trail up Johan’s sides, one side of his mouth quirking as Johan stifled a laugh. 

“I don’t know. What else would you like to do?” He had so many ideas. He could feel that Yubel did as well. But why race through everything when they could do this again and again, and save other surprises for later times? 

“I can think of a few things,” Johan admitted. He picked up the lubricant and examined it. “I mean, it kind of seems a shame to let this go to waste.” 

Yubel laughed a very soft, amused laugh. “We can get more if you want. And there are questions before we do that, too.” 

“Questions?” Johan’s eyes flicked between the two of them. “Like what?” 

Juudai leaned in closer. “Like who does what to who – and when.” He, teased at Johan’s ear with his tongue, liking the way Johan shivered. “What do you think?” 

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Notes:** Just one more chapter to go! See you next week!


	5. Chapter 5

**Series:** Sky Stories|| **Title:** Issues With Molting  
 **Characters:** Yubel, Juudai, Johan|| **Ship:** Yubel x Juudai x Johan  
 **Chapter:** 5-5|| **Words:** 1,274|| **Total:** 6,000  
 **Genre:** Romance|| **Rated:** R  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing, YGO Yubel x Juudai, H9, 5 chapters; Word Count Set Boot Camp, #6, 6,000; Chapter Set Boot Camp, #3, 5 chapters; Pairing Diversity Boot Camp, #31, sex; Include The Word Boot Camp, #39, achiever  
 **Notes:** This takes place in the same world as **I Will Be Your Wings** , but post-canon.  
 **Summary:** Fusing souls with Yubel didn't just give Juudai their powers - it also gave him their wings. But he's never had wings before and now, half a year after graduation, he's learning one thing. Molting season is not fun.

* * *

Johan worried at his lip for a second. It hadn’t taken nearly as long as he would have thought to get used to being in the bed with both Juudai and Yubel. He’d taken trips to hot springs with them before, so the lack of clothes wasn’t really a problem. 

Like most people, he had at least _some_ awareness of what Juudai meant. He could use the internet as well as anyone else and he’d had more than a few amusing fantasies – though if he were honest with himself, he far preferred the realities to what images he conjured up on his own. 

But he squared up his shoulders and looked Juudai in the eyes. “Why don’t you show me what you’ve got in mind?” 

Juudai’s gaze shifted to Yubel and then back to him. “If there’s anything that you don’t like, let us know at once. Or when you want to stop.” 

Johan nodded. Truth to tell, he couldn't think of anything they could do that he would want them to stop, let alone something he might not like. But he wanted to know what he _would_ like. His wings shivered as he spread them; he could feel the awareness of the Gem Beasts, not so much _spying_ as _guarding_. They trusted Juudai. Yubel – not so much. 

But they also trusted Johan and so they would not protest and would not interfere. 

Juudai’s hands, firm with calluses and warm, moved across his stomach and chest and to his hips and thighs. Yubel moved around behind him again, supporting his wings and shoulders with their own hands. 

“Let us take care of you,” Yubel murmured. Johan swallowed as Juudai’s fingers traced a long line down him, leaving a trail of arousal in its wake. 

Juudai didn’t stop there. He picked up the lube and soon got to work, carefully getting Johan and himself ready. The way that he touched, and the way that Yubel touched, combined so that Johan’s hips bucked and his eyes rounded as he moaned, rising tides of pleasure washing over him. It wasn’t as sharp and fierce as the last time, but certainly worth everything. 

“Ready?” Juudai whispered and Johan found that he couldn’t form words. He wasn’t sure of why and he didn’t care. But he nodded quickly and decisively, fingers clenching at the sheets, and as Juudai filled him, a moan unlike any that had ever fallen from him before sounded all around the room. 

Yubel stroked his forehead and Johan wanted to focus on that to keep his thoughts together. It didn’t work. Every time he tried, Juudai moved a little more, and all of his thoughts scattered to the winds. Finally he stopped trying and gave himself completely over to the pleasures of the moment. 

* * *

Truth to tell, Juudai hadn't done this before. He and Yubel did certain things together but Yubel’s hybrid body had some parts and didn’t have others. So he had experience but not exactly what he and Johan gained together. It wasn’t hard to do this – or maybe it was, and that was the whole best part of it. 

He could feel Yubel’s amusement as if it were his own, and how much they enjoyed seeing him enjoy himself, and how Johan reacted as well. He didn’t try to think about it. He’d learned very early after the fusion that he didn’t need to think to feel Yubel’s heart and soul in his. They were one at all times, whether he could see them with his eyes or not. 

He moved within Johan, the noises that both of them made twining around one another, growing in volume with each moment, until Johan couldn’t hold back for another second. Juudai’s breath came in quick and short pants after that, reaching his own peak within a few moments. 

Slowly the two of them unwound, at least mentally. Juudai didn’t feel a need to move very much at first and Johan didn’t complain. He lazily watched Johan until the other cracked one eye at him, a dreamy smile on his lips. 

“Could we do that again?” Johan whispered, voice tinged with hope. Juudai didn’t bother to smother a laugh. 

“Trying to be an achiever? Or an over-achiever?” Juudai teased, and Johan swatted at him. 

“I’m serious!” 

Juudai leaned over to press his lips against Johan’s. They’d kissed before – not very often, but it had happened – and he liked the taste of Johan’s lips almost as much as he did Yubel’s. “Of course.” He couldn’t stay forever. He and Yubel would eventually start traveling again. But that wasn’t right now. 

**You’ll have to go pick up Pharaoh before we get started again,** Yubel reminded him, flicking their wings at him. **Remember?**

He mentally groaned at that. Pharaoh and Professor Daitokuji were probably still at the inn he’d witnessed that bartering between the two settlements at. He’d not even left a note! 

But right now he couldn’t fully bring himself to care, not when Johan’s fingers teased across his skin, sparking tiny flickers of heat all through him. He needed time to rest – they all did – but it wouldn’t be much longer. 

* * *

Yubel nuzzled first against Juudai, then Johan. Their heart belonged to Juudai, now and forever, but there was a tiny scrap of emotion that found Johan not exactly repulsive. They accepted him because Juudai did, of course. 

By now the sun slipped close to the horizon, turning the clouds crimson and gold, and all three of them had enjoyed themselves to the point they’d even fallen asleep for half an hour or so. 

Yubel nudged against Juudai. “Go take a shower,” they murmured. “You could use one.” Anyone with a functioning sense of smell would know what they’d been doing. 

Juudai started to glance at them and then Johan. Yubel nudged him again. “No. One at a time. Otherwise we’ll never get anything else done.” 

He wanted to pout; Yubel could read it in every line of his body. But he moved along to get cleaned up, while Yubel rearranged themselves to look into Johan’s eyes. He glanced at them, then away quickly. 

“You’re only here for him,” he murmured. “I know. It’s all right.” 

Yubel reached out to tilt his head back with one clawed finger. “You’re right. I’m here because this is what Juudai wanted – and needed. If I could have done it all alone, we wouldn’t be here. He swore to _me_ and I love him – and so do you.” 

Johan blinked, but didn’t move away. Nor did he answer. Yubel didn’t need him to. They couldn’t read his thoughts as they did Juudai’s, but they’d shared a body once upon a time. If anyone knew his heart, it was Yubel. 

“For his sake – we will work on this,” Yubel told him. “He can love us both. I know that now. Could you?” 

Johan hadn’t expected a question like that. He struggled for a few moments before he managed to answer. “I don’t know. But – I think I want to try.” 

He glanced back at them, visibly gathering courage, then leaned forward to brush his lips across theirs. Yubel fit one hand behind his head and demonstrated exactly what a real kiss was like. They could feel him melting against them, their wings rubbing together, and it might have led to more, if Juudai hadn’t coughed from the doorway. 

“You didn’t want me to take a shower, you just wanted me out of the way,” he teased. Yubel smirked at him. 

“And what if we did? Johan, it’s your turn.” 

“For the shower or for more sex?” 

“Go. We’ll show you later.” 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** And done! I have other Johan x Yubel and Juudai x Johan x Yubel prompts in my list. Anyone curious to see them set in this same AU? I could do that.


End file.
